I knew you loved me
by zoeylynnford
Summary: Maura knew Jane loved her. Before you read the story. I understand that it may not have the best grammar. I uploaded it and now I don't know how to fix it. Sorry. If want to know more about me, drugssarebadd is my ask name.


"Jane ! How could you" Maura yelled to Jane as they both walked into Maura's apartment.  
>"What the hell are you talking about Maur? I didn't do anything" Jane answered a little confused while her and Maura began to walk over to the couch and sit. It had been a long hard day for the both and the case they had been signed to wasn't helping. All Jane wanted to do was go to her best friend house, order Chinese and have a movie night but of course something always got in the way and it was her fault.<br>"Don't act like you don't know what you did. You always do it" Maura yelled at Jane. Jane knew something was wrong with Maura since this morning but she was afraid to ask and now she regrets not asking her then. Jane tried to think about what she could've did to Maura, but nothing popped up in her head.  
>"Maur I honestly don't know what I did. Just tell me and I will try to fix it" Maura looked at Jane for a second and then lead her to the kitchen and told Jane to seat on the counter stool<br>"Do you remember the guy I went out with the other night"  
>"Umm, Yeah. Why?" Jane answered remembering that night. She stayed over Maura's house because she wanted to see how the date went afterwards.<br>"Well, when I came home and before I went to wake you up and tell you about the date, I came in here and left a piece of paper on the table and now it's gone. Do you know what happen to it?" Maura asked Jane. Maura knew she didn't throw it away because she wanted to call the guy and go on another date this weekend.  
>"Wha- Maybe YOU threw it away. How come when something happens with you, it's me you always blame. What if Bass ate it. You know turtles eat everything!" Jane yelled at Maura from across the kitchen counter. Maura knew Jane had something to do with it. She knew Jane hated when she went on dates. She just wanted Jane to come out and tell her how she feels about her, but Jane is stubborn and Maura knew she couldn't push it out of her.<br>"Jane, it's a tortoise first of all and secondly, this isn't the first time this has happen. Every time I come home from a date, their numbers always end up gone and it's only me and you in this apartment." Maura yelled back and stood up and walked over to Jane.  
>"So, so what? You blame me? That's totally unfair Maura !" Jane couldn't think with Maura coming over to her. To Jane, Maura was the most beautiful person and the world and she wanted Maura to herself. Yes she got a little jealous when Maura went out on dates. She wanted to be the one taking her on dates and making her smile. To tell you the truth Jane loved Maura and that's the bottom line. As Maura approach Jane, Jane's heart skipped beats and she became speechless like every time Maura was close to her. Maura saw what she did to Jane and decided today she would take it a step further. She leaned over Jane's back and whispered in her ear.<br>"Jane, tell the truth. What did you do with the paper?" Jane almost passed out. She couldn't take Maura being this close. To her it was fucking illegal.  
>"Fuck" Jane Whimpered<br>"Language Jane" Maura again whispered into Jane's ear.  
>"O-okay Maura, I will tell you, just move away from me." Maura smile to herself and walked in front Jane.<br>"I'm waiting" Maura was still smiling and tapping her foot.  
>"Ugh! What the freak. I threw it away. Happy now?" Jane asked getting a little bit irritated.<br>"Why"  
>"Because I-i- fuck it I'm leaving" Jane couldn't tell her why. She was embarrassed so she walked to the door and unlocked it. Maura started running over.<br>"Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. I just wanted to know why." Maura tugged at Jane's hand and turned her around to make Jane look her in the eyes.  
>"I'm sorry, Maura. It's not your fault, I'm just confused right now. I swear it's my fault" Jane said looking into Maura's eyes. Jane loved her eyes and the way Maura was looking at Jane, Jane couldn't help herself and she dove in for a kiss.<br>At first Maura was surprised but she kissed her back. The kiss was perfect. Jane started to kiss her harder yet passionate and Maura smiled into the kiss. Jane finally pulled back and smiled.  
>"I love you that's why" and then went back to kissing Maura. She lifted Maura up and carried her to the bedroom. She laid her down and pulled her shirt up and off. Jane popped her left nipple in her mouth<br>"Ohhh Jane!" Maura moaned/whispered. Jane loved when Maura moaned her named. It was her new favorite sound. Jane then took her right hand and massaged Maura's right breast. Maura's moans got louder. After a few mins. Jane began going lower and took off Maura's pencil skirt. She flipped Maura over and began massaging Maura's ass.  
>"Ooh baby, that feels good" Maura moaned again. Jane then kissed Maura's butt a little and flipped her around again. She spread her legs open and began eating her. Jane thought Maura was quiet when she had sex...boy was she wrong. Maura screams could be heard a block away. Jane loved it<br>"Babbyyyy! That feels so good. I need more" Jane obeyed and added two fingers. Maura screaming got louder. Jane then reached up to her face and started kissing her while still fingering her. After a couple of seconds Jane knew Maura was almost there so she stopped kissing her and let her scream.  
>"JANEEEEEEE!" Maura screamed as she reached her point.<br>"Let go baby" Jane whispered in her ear. That was Maura needed.  
>Jane pulled her fingers out, licked them and kissed Maura.<br>"I knew you loved Jane. And I love you too" Maura said out of breath and cuddled up to Jane's chest and fell asleep.  
>The end .<p> 


End file.
